


Coffee shop.

by leon1995



Series: AlicexCheshire [3]
Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M, Love, Slice of Life, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Would you accept a stranger's invitation to a coffee shop?





	Coffee shop.

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

They tripped  by accident during a concert of alternative rock, the green eyes emerald found  with the ones of a boy of eyes amber, isand moment, this small moment, went the spark that gave start to his relation, during all the concert were together, singing, dancing and celebrating the music.

When finalising and when each one had to take ways separated the youngster was the first in speaking; -it Hears it was very fun and all this… and do not know if it would like you… sometime go back to repeat it-, The girl of green eyes remain him  seeing for one moment, before smiling and say; -I Think that it begins  witha ; it Is a pleasure know you call me Alice Liddell-, The youngster  sonrojo a bit and with a grieved smile said; -it Is a pleasure Alice, call me Cheshire Winter-, Said the youngster extending the hand, Alice went back to smile and corresponded to the greeting.

They were like this for one moment, before again Cheshire broke the silence, -would like You eat something?-, Alice look it extrañada, -Hear him it that are thinking, and would not carry to an odd to my house, there is a café 24 hours, to 2 stables of here in case you want to go, serve an excellent foot-, Comment it ultimo with a wide smile, Alice look directly the eyes amber of Cheshire, looking for some glimpse of maliciousness in them, but only could see to a type that was inviting it to eat.

-Ok, accepted his invitation, mysterious gentleman Winter-, Both began to walk keeping a sober conversation on any subject, and was very rare, since it seemed very rare was as if already they had known  before.

When at last they went in in the café, and seated  near of the window, one of mention them that it remembered him to an old dream, on a girl of blue dress, in a wonderful world of fantasy, accompanied of an odd cat that did not leave to smile.

**.-.-.-.**

 

**.-.-.-.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Challenge AlicexCheshire of a week.
> 
> And here this another new delivery, as always graces for reading, and any comment or opinion is very received.


End file.
